The Game
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: My very first story. Very Mary Sue. yet again my very first fic I've gotten better. JackOC. A game is played to win the ladies for one night.
1. The Game in progress

The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does.

A/N: I actually don't know why people read this. ha. But I edited the paragraphs so it would be easier to read if you are bored and have no life. This is my very first fic, not so good but hey, I get better. So thanks for reading!

* * *

It was a beautiful day just like all the other days of the year except one very important thing. Today was the one- day out of the whole year that Captain Jack Sparrow came to visit this little town.

Sarah sat in her bedroom looking out over the ocean. She could smell the ocean breeze. Sarah held a game once every year when Jack came. Jack would bring some young hot guys with him from Tortuga and Sarah would round up pretty girls. (I will tell you how to play the game later)

Sarah ran down her stairs and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. She hurried off to the docks were she saw Jack's boat. ship. He was tying up the boat to the dock. She crept up to him very slowly. Suddenly she jumped on his back.

"Arg. Get off me. I swear it wasn't me!" Jack yelled his arms swinging trying to hit the person in the back of him.

"Jack it just me." She jumped off of him giggling.

"Bloody 'ell women what are ye tryn ter do ter me." She giggled some more. Jack couldn't help but laugh too.  
" So did ya bring it?" He looked around to see if anyone was looking when he saw that no one was he looked back to her and grinned.

"Wait a gosh darn minute. Did you bring what I asked for?" she asked eyeing him.

She started to circle him. "So where is it?"

"Well ya see luv I couldn't get that necklace ye be wanting. I'm sorry luv."

Jack looked down at his boots he knew that Sarah was looking at him with furry. He looked up at her. " But ye can have me" he grinned and she gave a fake laugh.

She slowly put down the bottle of rum that Jack asked for on the dock. Jack walked forward to get it but was pushed back by Sarah.

"Ahhhhhhhh Jack Sparrow I'm gonna kill you." She suddenly jumped on top of him slapping his arms.

"The only thing I asked for. Oh to make things worse you make a joke about it." Jack was trying to hold her back but he couldn't he was on the ground getting beat up by a women. People were watching the fight going on.

" Six shillings on the girl" said one guy.

" Your on seven on Jack" said another guy. " Come on Jack don't let her beat you like that." Suddenly Jack got to be on top holding her arms over her head.

" Sorry luv. I couldn't find it. Umm they were all sold out of the pearl necklaces."

He pulled something out of his pocket. Sarah couldn't make out what it was cause the sun was in her face. Jack moved to were the sun wasn't in her face.

" Oh Jack I'm so sorry." Jack let go of her arms and put the necklace around her neck. The necklace was gold with silver twisted around the gold. "Its beautiful."

" Thought so. Ye welcome luv." He gave her a cheeky grin. " I knew ye would like it." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

" Uh Jack do you mind letting me up?" she let go of him and smiled.

" Oh come on luv ye knew ye liked being in that position." He got up a helped her up. He went over to get his rum. " Thanks luv." He took a big swig

"Wants some luv?" Sarah thinks hard.

" Uh sure." She took a big swig. " Okay no more I'm not getting drunk." She stumbled over to Jack.

"Did you bring umm what was it again?" she giggled. " Oh ya the uhhhhh umm oh uhhh the guys." Jack looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure luv there over there." He pointed over to a bunch of sweaty guys. She looked at Jack and back the guys.

" Uh Jack this is the guys you bring me. I'll try to work with this." She walked to one of the guys.

" Okay I want you people to get cleaned up. Oh I know scary huh. If you don't you have to deal with me." She looked them down with her evil glare. "Alright Jack and you guys need to take a shower." Jack was slowly trying to escape.

"Jack get your arse over here right now. If I have to get you I will it won't be pretty" she turned to Jack. " Okay you guys meet me at the Ruth bar."

Sarah turned to leave when someone grabbed her arm.

"Luv do I really have-?" he stopped when he saw her face. "Alright okay." Jack walked away to the bathhouses.  
Later on Sarah was getting the girls ready to go to the bar. "Okay remember we are leaving in five minutes so hurry." She walked over to help Jenny with her hair. "You look extraordinary" she smiled and Jenny smiled.  
They all left heading to the bar. They sat down and Sarah counted girls and Jack counted the guys.

" Okay I have ten. How many do you have?" She looked at Jack who was having a hard time counting she giggled.

" Uh I only have nine luv."

" Well did you count yourself?" he smiled and his cheeks turned a pinkish color.

" Ye got me. So I have ten to. Want to do the honors?" he sat down.

" Okay the game is very simple you catch a girl and kiss her on the lips and she is yours. Just for the night." She heard some of the men go " darn".

"And girls you need to get away from all the men once you are kissed on the lips you're his no more running away. You can't hurt them."

She looked at Jack then back to them. "Uh you can't hurt them badly." The girls giggled.

"I will give you girls a head start. Oh and yes you can hide from them. Lets go." The girls left the bar.

" Ye guys make me proud. I want ye all come back in here with a lass. Okay lets go."

The guys walked out of the bar. They couldn't see any girls yet. But Jack spotted a piece of lace pocking out from a alleyway he sent a John over there. It was just a piece of lace and a girl ran out and put a ten-gallon hat on his head so he couldn't see.

"Go! Get her" yelled one of the guys. Then all at once the girls came out of their hiding spots. Girls passed Jack but he had his heart set on one girl . Sarah.


	2. The ugly hairy need i go on? guy

The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does.

" Jack" Sarah said in a mocking voice. She giggled and ran from behind the tree. Jack ran after her with rum in one of his hands.

"I'm going ter get ye luv" he laughed stumbling.

" Come back." Jack meet up with her in an alley she was blocked in. "There no where to go luv." He chuckled.

"Umm well. It looks like I'm stuck with you, darn." She smiled at him. " Oh look RUM!" she yelled pointing behind Jack.

Jack whirled around looking everywhere.

" Where is it luv?" he asked looking desperately.

She quickly took the chance and ran past him pushing him into the wall. "Ahhhhhhh! Bloody 'ell where is the rum?" Jack heard her giggling at his question.

" Ump" she had ran into a big hairy, ugly (need I go on?).

He grabbed her. "Umm let go of me. Mr. Uh whatever your name is I would like it if you let me go. Now!" she looked franticly around for Jack who was stumbling out of the alleyway.

"Jack!" she yelled hoping he would save her from this umm well disgusting man. Of course it was Jack who had brought this umm I guess u could call him a man.

" Let the lass go!" he yelled rubbing his head. " Thomas let her go NOW!" Jack now caught up to them was uh how you say pissed.

The man turned, He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Rules are rules Jack I got her so she is mine fer tonight" he said calmly still holding on to her. Over at the bar were the rest of the men with the ladies they had gotten.

Well the women seemed to be enjoying theirselves.

" Okay well see that lass over there?" Jack pointed to the only girl left other than Sarah. "Ye can have that one. She is just as good. Come on what ye say ter that." The man let go of Sarah, he scratched his head and on his face was concentration.

"No I think I shall keep this one." He grabbed her by the waist he smiled at her with delight. Sarah turned her head in disgust.

" Look Thomas you seem like a fine man and all its just uhh" Sarah thought hard and her face suddenly lit up. " Well you see here Jack has already kissed me. So you better let go of me." Thomas looked at from Jack to Sarah.

"Isn't that right Jack?" she looked at him desperately. Jack's rugged face grew into a smile.

"The lass is right. I have already kissed her" Jack went to get his girl. "Rules are rules Thomas. Hey look at the bright side mate yer not ter be going alone the girl over there is still with out a man." He winked and took Sarah from his grasp.

Thomas couldn't argue cause rules are rules. He quietly walked over to the girl and the rest is for you to figure out.


	3. A Good time!

The Game 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does.

A/N: R/R and have fun k.! U guys r the best! Pass out cookies hehehehehehe

A/N: May 28th 2007. Okay really..I don't want to take this fic off cause it's my first and I just wanna keep it up so when I look back I can see how much better I have gotten at writing. But really...this is sooooooooooooo mary sueish...hhahaahah wow... mmm. okay

* * *

Jack turned to Sarah.

"Ha yer mine."

Sarah ran to the nearest tree and took off her shoes and climbed it.

"Darn ye women!" he yelled looking up in the tree.

She giggled while Jack was jumping up to get the first branch.

"Jack you really didn't think you were going to get me that easy" she said watching him looking around for something to help him up.

"Well luv I have already helped ye out of a sticky situation." She climbed back down.

" How did ye do that?" he stared at her in amazement.

" I don't know."

Jack walked towards her filling in the space between them. He grabbed her looking down into her big blue eyes. He smiled and she smiled.

" Uh Jack."

" Yes luv" he said still looking into her eyes.

" You're stepping on my shoe."

"Oh sorry luv" he winked and grinned.

" That's okay" he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard.

He broke away grinning.

"Come on Jack" she said pulling him toward the beach.

They walked on the seashore under the moon. They were silent for a while.

" Well luv its about time I ask ye that question" he said sitting her on a bench.

"Jack not now lets not ruin this moment," she said looking away.

"I have to know luv." He got down on his knees looking at her. "Well ye come with me on my ship?" he saw her face and quickly said, " Wait before ye answer luv I want ye to know how much ye mean ter me. Every year I ask ye to come with me and every year ye say no, but I want this year to be different. I want ye to know that" he grabbed her hand and he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. " I love ye Sarah. I want us to be together. Please think about it." He got up and walked away off to his ship.

"I love you too Jack" she said in a whisper.

She walked some more before heading back to his ship. Every year Jack would get Sarah but he never made her stay with him in his cabin on the ship. But this year was different he told her that he loved her. She climbed up on his ship and there was Jack sitting on the edge of his ship.

" Jack" she said walking over to him. He turned and smiled. Sarah loved everything about Jack Sparrow his smile his laughter. "Hey."

"Hey" he laughed at her. He hoped off and held Sarah in his arms.

" Are ye okay?" he asked.

" Yes I wanted to answer your question." He looked down but found that she wasn't smiling. "I wanted to ask you question."

"Okay." She walked over to the edge of the ship looking down into the dark ocean. "Well Jack, do you really love me?" she turned to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"Sarah, Yes I do. I love ye very much." He looked down and Sarah had tears running down her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Then my answer is yes" Jack held her closer and kissed her passionately. He let go and hoped back on the edge of the ship so did Sarah.

"Well since yer coming with me do ye want ter go pack?" he asked looking down at his boots.

" Maybe later" she said then fell backwards into the ocean. "Come on Jack!" she yelled.

"Okay luv" he smiled and took off his effects. He jumped into the water. "Ye happy?"

She didn't answer but went under the water. Jack looked around for her but couldn't see her.

"Ahhhhh Sarah off me back!" Sarah laughed and let go.

Jack turned to face her with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh crap. Now Jack don't do anything stupid."

Sarah turned to the shore but Jack had grabbed her and dunked her in the water. He laughed but didn't see her come from under the water. He looked frantically around. She came from behind him. "Jack" he turned with a smile she had that evil grin now.

"Sarah no" he put his hands on her arms to keep her back. "Please luv."

It was to late she pranced on him they both went under water. Sarah came up and saw Jack with seaweed in his hair.

"Here" she walked over and started to pull it out. When it was all out they walk to shore.

" You know you're very sexy when you're wet" she walked faster to get ahead of him. Jack gave a cheek smile and walked faster to catch up to her.

"Ye really think so?"

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She lay in the sand near the water so the water would go over her legs.

"What 're ye doin?" he walked over and sat next to her.

"Its relaxing" she gave a sigh. "Here lay right here." Jack laid down next to her. "Doesn't it fell good? And you get to see the stars"

Jack looked up at the stars. Sarah watched him and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," he said watching a shooting star. Jack was so cute when he is wet his white shirt sticking to his tan muscular chest. "God If I had some rum right now..."

"Lets go get you some."


	4. The Chase!

The Game 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)

A/N: Hey u guys are awesome!!! Pass out more cookies u also get cookie dough ice cream and jack dolls and anything u want! R/R. Here we go!

* * *

They walked under the moonlight it was about 2:00 in the morning. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They walked into the bar. The bartender was cleaning cups with a rag. It was much more quite in the early morning. Jack sat down and ordered two bottles of rum.

"Come here" he said patting a seat next to him. He turned back to his rum when she sat down. " So what-." A girl interrupted him.

" Hey Jack where have you been?" she asked walking over to them. She was petite, pleasantly plump with dark eyes. "Didn't think you see me again. Did you?" she came over and sat across from him.

" What are ye doing here Clara. I thought I told ye ter leave me alone" Jack was angry with the girl he was getting beat red.

Sarah sat there in disgust looking at the wench who sat diagonally from her.

"Oh but Jack I brought your friends" she said a smile crossed her plump mouth.

Two men came towards the table. One was very tall and heavy the other medium height but skinny with muscular arms.

"Ello Jack remember me ye stole me money oh and me boat!" said the skinny one. "And lets not forget the time ye left me to be hung at Port Lee" he took a few more steps.

"Well its about time we be killin ya" the girl chuckled while getting up.

"Well luv this is the point were we run" he said grabbing her hand and running out of the bar.

A BIG VOICE COMES ON: And Now For A Chase Scene:

"Uh Jack there gaining on us!" Sarah yelled trying to keep up with Jack. (She is in a dress and high heels) They ran into the people of the towns committee, knocking them down.

"Well I never!" one of the snotty ladie yelled.

Then the two guys had to slow down. Jack and Sarah laughed hurting their insides. But they didn't stop running. The skinny guy was still on their trail.

Jack knocked over a fruit cart and melons rolled out of it. They ran into a church and stopped in front (Its about 6:00 A: M) the cross and bent down and prayed. They ran to the back of the church to the changing rooms. They came out looking like nuns. They kept their head bowed down and slowly walked. The two men ran passed them and ran out the back door.

Sarah and Jack quickly took off their disguise and ran out the front door laughing. Jack went over to the cart that sold flowers and bought a rose for Sarah.

"Here luv" he handed it to her. She tore off half of the stem so it would be short and she stuck it in her hair. "Where do ye want ter go now" he said looking around to see if the men were coming.

"I don't know I'm kinda tired" she yawned then stretched out. Jack looked tried too. But wasn't going to say it. "Lets go back to the ship" she started to walk off to the ship but Jack held her back.

"Don't ye want to go to yer house to change and tell yer dad about me?" he looked at her house on the hill. " I mean only if ye want ter. I'm not making ye do anything ye don't want to luv" he smiled.

"I guess your right" she walked off to her house. "See you later. Meet me at my house, no wait" she walked back to Jack. "You have to come too" she started pulling his arm. " I have to introduce you to my dad and mom" she said letting go of Jacks arm.

"Oh luv do I have to" Jack whined. "Parents don't really like pirates if ye know what I mean" he said winking at her.

"Oh I see cause there smelly, dirty, and" Jack pushed her a little. "What" she pushed him back.

People stared as they saw a ravishing young lady with a shudder pirate. Sarah opened the door to her house. "Come on Jack" she pulled him inside.

"Where is my rum?" he whispered.

"Sarah Elizabeth Jones where have you been?!" came a shrieking voice that made Jack jump.

"Where did that come from?" he asked looking around scared. A woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well? Speak!" she yelled down to Sarah.

"Well you see grandma I was uhh out with Jack" she pushed Jack forward.

The old woman pulled up her spectacles to look at Jack better. " He was showing me how to" she didn't know what to say she looked at Jack for some help.

" Well I was showing her how to how to dance yes that's it dance" Jack looked at Sarah and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes well, your mother has been worried sick."

"I'm sorry grandma" Jack was busy looking around to pay attention.

"What happened to that strapping young man? The one that was here the other day" her grandmother eyed Jack. "Speak up I cant here you my dear."

" Oh yes him. I don't know what Mr. Barker is doing. I don't really care." Jack was messing with the glass swan that sat on the table.

"Well I was just asking. I really like this one" she whispered pointing over to Jack.

"Me too" she giggled and her grandmother laughed.

" I doubt that your mother would like him. She is so five seconds ago" they giggled. "Well you better be heading up stairs," she said walking off to the kitchen. Jack was now looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Hey Jack come on" Jack startled turned and walked up the stairs.

"Who we going to see now?" he was very interested in her home. They walked down the hall to a door.

"Oh my mother" she opened the door and sitting at a mirror having a servant brush her hair was her mother.

"Leave us," her mother said to the servant. The servant left the room and closed it behind Jack.

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly.

"I was with Jack" she walked over to her mother. Jack walked behind her. "This is Jack mother. Jack this is my mother" she introduced them, her mother turned to look at Jack.

"What happened to Brian?" she asked eyeing Jack with disgust.

"Mother! I don't care about Mr. Barker" Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down. Jack started to feel uncomfortable. " I'm with Jack" she said getting up and holding Jack's hand.

"Ha that's funny Sarah. Show Jake out the front door and we will talk about Brian" she turned back around. "Oh if you don't mind tell my servant to come back in here."

"Ahhhh mother! Its Jack and if you want your servant you can tell her yourself" Sarah and Jack walked out of the room. "I hate her."

" Where is your father?"

"I don't know and I don't care" she walked into another room. She closed the door behind him. This room was a little bit smaller than her mothers, the bed was big and had rose petals on the bedspread, and the window was open letting in the breeze.

"Is this your room" Jack asked winking. She sat on her bed. Jack walked over and held her in his arms. "Its okay."

"No its not Jack. She was rude to you. Sitting there talking about some stupid shmuk" Jack laughed. He wiped away her tears. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her. " We can run away."

"Don't joke" she slapped his arm.

"Who was joking?"

"Really Jack" she looked up into his big brown eyes.

"Not now but yeah luv" he smiled and winked at her.

"I'm tired" she yawned.

"Then I'll leave ye to sleep luv" he walked out.

"Let me go to the door with you."

"No that's okay" he walked out and closed the door. He walked towards the staircase. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder hard. He turned and he was bonked on the head.


	5. Jack is dead!

The Game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)  
  
A/N: U guys are great!!! Take more cookies!!!! Luv u guys!!!  
  
Jack woke up with a terrible headache. He took of his hat he was laying on a cold stone floor. He looked around holding his head. He was in (dun dun dun) jail.  
"Oh great!" he yelled throwing his boot at the cell wall. "Ye guys 're great!" He slumped back down on the cell wall.  
  
"Awake at last?" a scratchy voice said.  
  
"Yeah what's it to ya?" He snapped back.  
  
"Well I wanted to know how a pirate was going to escape?" he said coming into view. He was a young, handsome man; he had blonde hair (he looked like Tom Felton).  
  
"What's yer name mate?" he asked looking at his sword hanging from his holster.  
  
"Sir Brian Barker. What were you doing in the Jones home?" he chuckled. "Let me guess you were hoping to see Sarah? Right well she told me to put you in here and hang you by your neck until dead." He looked at Jack, his eyes full of hate.  
  
"Is that right" he smiled. "And I suppose that she also told ye that I was just a filthy pirate" he laughed so did Brian. " Well she loves me and I love her and its hard to believe that a women who hates ye would say all of this to ye." He went back sitting in the corner.  
  
" I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight at dinner and you will be no where around. You will be here eating mush" he tossed a bowl of mush at him. "Good day to you Jack" he said walking out of the door.  
  
"Its captain you prick!" his face blood red. He banged on the bars. "Ahhhhh." He sat back down thinking of a plan to save his love.  
  
~ Sarah~  
  
"Sarah lets go!" her father yelled up to her.  
  
"Coming. God hold on!" she screamed. She put her hair up. She walked out of her room and went down stairs. "Lets go," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
They entered the restaurant and sat next to Brian. They ate and had a good time except for Sarah. Brian smiled at her but she couldn't she wanted so badly to get out of there.  
  
"Today I found this disgusting guy floating in the water. He was dead of course. Must have been a pirate" Sarah looked up from her food.  
  
"What was that Brian?" she asked feeling tears swelling up in her eyes. She couldn't breath, a knot in her throat kept her from swallowing.  
  
" Oh just a man, a pirate to be pacific. Its good one less thief we have to deal with" he laughed and so did the other snotty people. " He had this silly bandana on and things in his hair. It was disgraceful" Sarah felt as if she had been shot in the pit of her stomach. "Is there something wrong dear?" he asked looking concern.  
  
"Excuse me for a second" she got up from the table. She ran into the back where there was a bench she sat down crying. Brian came towards her. He bent down to look at her face to face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"Yes" he wiped away a tear from her face.  
  
"While we're alone" he pulled a box from his pocket. "I love you. I want us to get married. Will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
"Uh yes" she said. He smiled and held her hand. Jack is dead he isn't coming back to life. Why not marry Brian he can take care of me. She thought.  
  
" Lets go back in" he took her hand and they walked back in. Brian and his big mouth told them that they were getting married. Sarah was congratulated.  
  
It has been two days since she saw Jack and she didn't want to see his body. She would take long walks at night on the shore. She was not getting over Jack. Everything reminded her of him. She couldn't get his smile out of her mind. His touch was just taking over her.  
  
"Dear" Brian came towards her in the clothing store. "Are you picking out your wedding dress?" he smiled.  
  
What does it look like? " Yes honey" she shivered when he put his hand on her cheek. Brian grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Brian you're hurting me."  
  
"You are going to love me and not that pirate. You will get it over him" he smiled. "Or I will make you." He walked off. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Dumb twit. I hate him," she mumbled. " Oh Jack why did you leave me here?" she picked out a dress and paid for it. She walked back home passing the jail. "Jack" she thought. "No" she blinked but he was gone.  
  
"Sarah is that you?" asked her mother.  
  
"Its me" she put down the wedding dress on the table. "Where is grandma she said she wanted to see me?"  
  
"I'm right here darling. Lets talk in the living room." Her grandmother looked guilty of something. "Here sit down."  
  
"Is there something wrong? Is Brian dead!" she asked in an excited voice.  
  
"No, but I have noticed that you are sad. Let me finish, I think you don't really love Brian."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
" I know it's the way you look at him. They planned his death."  
  
"Whose death, who planned it?"  
  
"Brian, and your parents. They planned the death of Jack."  
" Oh my God!"  
  
"Shh. Not so loud. He is being kept in the jail. Don't tell anyone who told you. Don't get caught."  
  
"Thank you grandma" she gave her a hug. " But I'm getting married to Brian in two days."  
  
"Were you born without a brain child?" she asked looking at Sarah with a smile. "Did I not tell you that you could figure out anything? Now go see him."  
  
" Thank you again. I will be back later." She left in a hurry. She walked fast then broke into a run. When she got to the jail she opened the door.  
  
"Sarah!" Jack called to her. "Where, how" he stopped.  
  
"He told me you were dead" tears of joy filled her eyes. "Oh Jack what have they done to you?" she saw his face had old and new bruises.  
  
" Never mind that luv. How you going to get me out?" she smiled.  
  
"Jack Sparrow im surprised at you" she took her hair pen and put it in the lock wiggled it around and it opened. He walked out. "Tada" they laughed. Sarah hugged him he groaned. "What happened?" She lifted his shirt. " Oh Jack." He had a huge bruise on his side.  
  
"I'll be okay. Lets get out before Brian comes." Sarah helped him out the back way.  
  
"Now where do we go?" she asked looking around. "Your getting heavy" she laughed.  
  
"We can go to my ship."  
  
"No they will be looking for you. That is the first place they will look. I know I can hide you in my house."  
  
"Ya see luv they might find me in your house. I mean it is your fiancée and family that will be looking for me."  
  
" Yes Jack but not in my room" she saw him wink at her.  
  
"So I stay in your room. Where you going to stay?"  
  
"It would look weird if I went and slept in a different room so it will be the same room." She shifted her weight. "Lets go. We need to go through the back." They headed to the back door and sneaked in. They went up to Sarah's room.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the floor Jack. But on blankets." He grabbed her and kissed her for a long time. "Well let me get those blankets." She went in her closet and Jack was hovering over her. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs heading for her bedroom. She quickly shoved Jack in the closet and closed it.  
  
"Darling, feeling better I hope" Brian smiled.  
  
"Yes much. What is it?"  
  
"What I cant see my soon to be wife" he took her in his arms. She looked away, Brian let her go. "You still haven't gotten over him have you?" he came closer to her. He raised his hand and Sarah shuddered.  
  
Jack was about to come threw the closet but saw that Sarah was fine.  
  
Brian kissed her hard. It was a force kiss. He gave a chuckle then left the room. Jack came out of the closet he held her in his arms. He had no intention of letting her go. 


	6. Making a plan!

The Game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)  
  
A/N: U guys are great!!! I give you dun dun dun dun * holy voice * fried dough with sugar. I give u permission to go crazy!  
  
"I'll kill him," he said sounding very serious.  
  
"No Jack" she looked at him her eyes burning. "Well not yet anyway." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I better go lay down" he walked over to the side of the bed where she put down the blankets.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. In the morning you are going straight to the doctors" Jack tried to argue but lost.  
  
"If ye think that best." He smiled at her before lying down. He groaned loud but not loud enough to wake anyone.  
  
Sarah hoped into bed and looked over at Jack who was sound asleep. She watched him for a while before drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
Jack felt the sun fill his eyelids. Slowly he opened them. Sarah was standing over him. She had tears in her eyes, she wasn't smiling.  
  
"Oh Jack" she laid beside him. Jack pulled her closer.  
  
"What's the matter luv" he stroked her head to calm her down.  
  
"Jack its horrible. His making me marry him tomorrow. I hate him, I rather die a thousand horrible deaths than to be married to him" she buried her face in Jack's shirt.  
  
" T'is all right" he put his chin on her head. " We shall figure out a plan."  
  
"But what Jack. We don't have time. I have to take you to the doctors."  
  
"No that can wait til another day luv. I need to come up with a plan." She looked at Jack.  
  
"Okay well, the wedding is being held in his house. It is the biggest house in this port. We will be getting married at noon. So be there early" Jack nodded.  
  
"You have to make sure they think you don't know about me. Make sure they stay away from your room" she kissed him and left him alone to his thoughts. 


	7. His beating heart

The Game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)  
  
A/N: U guys are great!!! I give you dun dun dun dun * holy voice * fried dough with sugar. I give u permission to go crazy!  
  
Jack got up pacing the room. What should he do? Sarah was getting married tomorrow. Jack stopped abruptly. He heard voices coming up the stairs.  
"I heard something in here" said a voice. Jack looked frantically around. The door swung open.  
"There's nothing here!" yelled Brian.  
"See I told you Brian. You don't believe your own wife?" the door shut. Jack lifted himself back into the room with the rest of the strength he had left. He hung from the window when they came in the door.  
"God that was close" he mumbled wiping his brow.  
  
~ That night~  
  
"Jack you asleep?" she asked looking over the bed.  
"No luv" he said with a sigh.  
" Can I come down there with you?"  
"Sure luv" he scooted over. She lay next to him. There she fell asleep on his chest. The beating of his heart calmed her. 


	8. Can ye help me?

The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)

A/N: U guys are great!!! I give you dun dun dun dun holy voice fried dough with sugar. I give u permission to go crazy!

Jack got up pacing the room. What should he do? Sarah was getting married tomorrow. Jack stopped abruptly. He heard voices coming up the stairs.

"I heard something in here" said a voice. Jack looked frantically around. The door swung open.

"There's nothing here!" yelled Brian.

"See I told you Brian. You don't believe your own wife?" the door shut.

Jack lifted himself back into the room with the rest of the strength he had left. He hung from the window when they came in the door.

"God that was close" he mumbled wiping his brow.

That night

"Jack you asleep?" she asked looking over the bed.

"No luv" he said with a sigh.

" Can I come down there with you?"

"Sure luv" he scooted over.

She lay next to him. There she fell asleep on his chest. The beating of his heart calmed her.

The next morning greeted them with warmth. She looked up at Jack who was still asleep. His arm was holding on to her close. He looked so peaceful. She laid there for a little while longer taking in his wonderful scent. She wanted to enjoy this moment. Jack's big brown eyes stared down at her a smile spread over his face.

"Good morning luv" he kissed her on the head.

"Good morning" she smiled up at him. "I better get dressed in my wedding gown" she got up and pulled out her wedding dress. "Its pretty. Jack you have to go now" she turned to face him.

"Where do I go?" he picked up his hat off the ground. "They're looking for me."

"I don't know. Go to a pub" she said going into the closet to change.

"Hey its not like ye have any thing to hide luv" he laughed. She came out with the dress on.

"Can you zip me up please" she turned around. His hands went up her back.

"There luv" she turned around to look up at him.

"Thanks" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will never let ye get married to him. I love ye Sarah" she gazed into his eyes.

" I love you to Jack" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Always Jack Sparrow. I will love you always." She turned him loose to leave. "I will be waiting for my love to rescue me." She shut the door.

Jack walked to the window and looked down. He tied blankets together and tied one end to the bedpost. He slid down it and he ran through the garden to get to the gate. A man stood in the way.

Crap. He thought, now I have to fight him.

"What are you doing here?" said the overly grown man.

"I was talking to Sir Brian" Jack was hoping that this guy was very drunk or stupid.

"Oh okay. You can go this way" he stepped to the side and Jack slipped through.

That was close. He thought wiping his forehead.

It was almost noon. Jack walked to Brian's house when he saw Thomas. Thomas had some of his friends with him. They were all big men.

"Hey Thomas!" called out to him. The men walked over to him.

"Hey Jack," he said patting Jack on the back.

"Can ye help me" Jack looked desperate.

"What is it?" he looked at Jack.

"Well actually I was hoping all of ye would help me out." 


	9. Im Married to him!

The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does.

Jack told them about Sarah and how much he loved her.

"Are you sure this is the one Jack?" Thomas asked.

"You can bet yer arse on it" he put something back into his pocket. "Okay we need to go now. Every one knows what to do?"

"Yeah" they all said.

Jack walked up to the mansion. There were about ten guards. Afraid that Jack might brake in.

"How do we get in?" asked John (One of the guys)

"One thing I learned with Sarah is there is always a back way" he strolled down to the end of the house. He came to abrupt halt. "Okay men we need to pull out our swords."

Jack went first and took out one man. Then John and Thomas finished the others. Jack pointed to the back door. Jack tried to open it but it was locked.

"Crap, look in their pockets for the key"

"I found it" said David. Jack put it in and turned it. The door opened they all walked in.

It was the kitchen. All the cooks were busy preparing the desert. They crept through the foyer. And went to the end of the hall checking all the doors.

Sarah

"Come on speed it up!" yelled Brian at the priest.

" Do you Brian Barker take Sarah Jones?" the priest said still slowly.

"Yes! Come on."

"Do you Sarah- " he got cut off.

"She does come on!" he yelled cause he heard something. "Say man and wife"

"I know preannounce them Man and Wife."

He pulled Sarah by her arm. Ran up the stairs to a room. He pushed her in and closed the door behind her.

"Let me out" she banged on the door.

"Did he lock us in a room alone?" said a voice behind her. She turned around.

"Oh Jack!" she hugged him and kissed him. " Jack!" she slapped him. The door swung open, it was Brian.

"Oww luv" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Get away from him Sarah" Brian ordered her.

"I'm married to him now!" she was furious.

"Did you say yes I do?" he asked.

"No he said it for me" she looked at Brian with utmost disgust.

"Then it's not a marriage."

"We will fix that after the honeymoon" Brian withdrew his sword.

"Do you really think I'm letting you take Sarah" Jack gave a hardy laugh.

"Jack she is just a women. I'm sure you can find better." Brian tried to compromise.

"Well if there is then why don't you go married one of them" he pulled Sarah to his side.

"Because I don't marry whores" Sarah pulled out Jacks dagger and grabbed the sword on the wall for decoration.

"Come on then sorry excuse for a man!" Sarah yelled taking her stand.

"Sarah put it down" Brian stepped forward to take it. She sliced across his face.

"Sarah!" yelled her mother. Her father stood behind her.

"Go Sarah kick his ass" yelled her grandmother. "Show him what you're working with. Nobody mess with a Jones."

"Shut up you" yelled Brian.

"Well excuse me. It not my fault you're a boons ass." Sarah laughed at her grandmothers' choice of words.

"Sarah you need to stand down. Give me the sword and the dagger. I will forgive you for this" touched his new cut across his handsome face.

"You would. Oh but wait, you would get me alone and beat me. Wouldn't you?" she said.

"Sarah give them to me now!"

"No! Don't touch me ever again. I'm not your wife. I hate you."

"She doesn't mean that," said her mother. "Its just because that pirate she got caught up with. She must be felling ill."

"Shut it mother. I would do anything for Jack. Because I love him." Jack smiled at Sarah. "He is the most. wonderful person I know."

"She doesn't know what she is thinking" her mother made up. Sarah laughed.

"Jack come on lets go" she pulled on Jacks arm. "Lets leave them be" she pointed her sword at Brian's face. "You wont follow me. You wont ever cause anyone I love pain again. I don't love you. You will always remember me and I will never remember you." She walked passed him and threw down the sword.

"No!!" he lunged at her. Jack pushed his sword into Brian's stomach. His eyes widen as he saw his blood on the floor. Sarah walked over to Brian. " I love you," he said.

"No you don't." she turned to leave with Jack.

" If you leave here with him you are no longer my daughter." Sarah stood there smiling.

" Then so be it" she went passed her. "Grandmother I love you so much" she hugged her goodbye. Then stopped in front of her father.

"Sarah go for it cupcake" he smiled at her.

"I love you too dad." Her grandmother hugged Jack. Her father patted Jack on the back.

"You make my daughter happy. That means the world to me. Take care of her."

"I will" he smiled and walked a little then turned to face her mother. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ahhh" she screamed. Jack smiled and walked away with Sarah. 


	10. I want kids

The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Disney does. (I wish)

Later that day

Jack and Sarah were walking through the town. Jack was mumbling something to himself. Sarah just giggled at him. They walked into a candle store.

"Mommy, look at this candle" a little girl said pulling on her mothers arm. The candle she pointed at was multi-colored. It was pretty. "Mommy can I have it?"

"We can't afford it sweetie."

Sarah looked at Jack.

"Please" she did a puppy dogface.

"No Sarah. No" she bashed her eyelashes.

"Please Jack. I'll give you anything." Jack thought for a moment.

"Okay luv. Anything I ask you, you have to say yes to."

"Okay. Give me the money." She smiled happily.

The mother and her girl were at the register already. Sarah grabbed the candle and gave it to the little girl. "Here take the money."

"Oh no we cant" she smiled at Sarah's kindness.

"No its for you" she put the money into her hand.

"What do you say?" she asked her girl.

"Thank you" she said in a little voice.

"Your welcome" Sarah went back to Jack. "See that wasn't so bad." Jack grinned. "It felt good didn't it."

"No. It was money" he smiled. "Lets go."

So they went to dock. Jack made Sarah sit down on a bench.

"Remember whatever I ask ye you have to say yes." Jack pulled out something from his pocket.

"Jack."

"Okay" he took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about this all of last night. I tried to think of what to say. I love ye very much. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too"  
"That's just it we both love each other. Marriage has never crossed my mind for one moment" Jack opened a small box. "Until now. Will you marry me?" he slipped it on her finger.

"Yes Jack" she smiled. Tears filled her eyes. She stood up. "I love you so much."

"Really I didn't know that" she smacked him on the arm. "Oww luv. Now I cant hug ye. My arm. My arm" he laughed.

" I swear Jack. Here let me even that pain out" she slapped his other one.

"Well now I defiantly can't hug you" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"That will be your lost Jack Sparrow" she smiled back.

"Its Captain Jack Sparrow" he came closer to her.

" Hmmm. If you expect me to" Jack put his finger on her lips. Jack kissed her for a long time. "Jack."

"Yes luv."

"I want children. I was wondering if you did to" he looked into her eyes.

"Now luv?" he smiled.

"No Jack but later."

"Yes luv. I do, what makes ye bring this up."

"I guess the little girl in the store. She was so beautiful" she turned to the ocean. Jack came up from behind and put his arms around her chest.

"Yes she was. Ye can have all the kids ye want luv" she turned to face him.

"Really!" she giggled.

"Come on" he picked her up in his arms.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Were going to go practice" he said smiling. "If ye want a whole bunch of kids."

"Hey, Jack put me down" she squirmed around. He carried her to the ship and placed her down. 


	11. Married

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Disney does.  
  
AN: so sorry I haven't wrote anything. Kill me grr. Im really sorry.  
  
~One month~  
  
"Hey Jack! Your going to be late for your own wedding!" yelled Elizabeth. "Your so ugh."  
  
Elizabeth was Sarah's maid of honor. Will was Jacks best man.  
  
"Jack she's right we need to go" Will said trying to rush him out the door. "Elizabeth go on will meet you there" he yelled down to her.  
  
She left and shut the door.  
  
"Jack are you sure what your doing?" Will asked him with concern.  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think I'm good enough for her. She is so proper and refined I don't know if I can please her" Jack stared at Will.  
  
"You need to clear your head. I think you should leave and come back for her when you're ready for a serious relationship" Will pushed him out the door.  
  
Jack walked down to the docks. He wanted to say bye to her but it would hurt so much.  
  
~Meanwhile Sarah~  
  
"Where are they?" Sarah paced the room in the back of the church. "Maybe he's getting rum. Yeah that's it, rum" Sarah was wearing down the rug.  
  
"They will be here don't worry" Elizabeth reassured her. Sarah stopped and gave her a weak smile.  
  
Her wedding dress was in the shape of a bell. It was short sleeves and her hair was put up with little flowers to decorate it. She was so pretty.  
  
The doors to the church swung open and Will came in. His face full of mixed emotions. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming. Jack is" Will got cut off.  
  
"Is here, now where is me bride" Jack had entered behind Will. He looked around and spotted Sarah.  
  
He walked over and offered her his arm. "Ye look worried" he smiles at her.  
  
"Well how would you be if I was late?" she whispers as they walk down the aisle.  
  
"I was fashionably late" he grins.  
  
Sarah finally reaches the front of the church. Sarah looks into Jacks eyes. She smiles at him. He looked so confident and so sure.  
  
"Do you Jack Sparrow take thee Sarah Jones to be thy Blah blah blah" the priest asked Jack.  
  
"I do" Jack looks deep into her blue eyes. 'She really wants to marry me' he thought.  
  
"Do you Sarah Jones take thee Jack Sparrow to be thy" blah blah.  
  
"I do" she smiles. Jack slips on the ring and she slides on his.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Jack takes her in his arms and lays one on her right there.  
  
Jack and Sarah lived happily ever after. Until.. No just kidding. Moooohahahahahahahhahaha.  
  
Thanks to all you guys! Woot you guys are the best. I'm again sorry for the uhh taking to long. I still luv you!  
  
Bye for now! 


End file.
